mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Canterlot's Bridge/Buck To The Future. Volver Al Futuro, versión Ponyville
'¡Que hay, ponys! :D' ¿Alguno de ustedes es fan de la maravillosa trilogía Volver al Futuro? Bueno, yo si :D Seguro algunos ya habían visto el fenómeno de "Ponificar" algunas series, y me pareció interesante :D ver las mismas desde la perspectiva Ecuestriana :3. Trotando por la red, vi un fanfiction llamado "Buck To The Future, creado por Ryu (usuario de htttp://www. frame|Fanfic de DevianArt, Rainbow Dash como Marty McFly fanfiction.com) que me pareció muy genial :D. Es la historia de Back To The Future, Part II, pero desde la perspectiva de My Little Pony. Aparece Rainbow Dash en el papel de Marty McFly, Trixie como Biff Tannem, y la creadora de la Máquina del Tiempo es (en el papel del Doc Emmet Brown) nada más y nada menos que nuestra linda e inteligente unicornio, Twilight Sparkle :3 Quisiera hacer una aclaración importante: Yo NO escribí este fanfiction, pero dado que el mismo está escrito en inglés, me di a la tarea de efectuar su traducción y adaptación al español para todos ustedes :D. La traducción y correción es un poquito complicada, así que estaré subiendo el texto por partes, espero les guste tanto como a mí :D (Original: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7491520/1/Buck-to-the-Future) Buck To The Future: Ponyville's Time Travelers Capítulo 1 Era una mañana de ambiente tranquilo, ambiente que también se extendió dentro de la casa del árbol de Twilight Sparkle. La joven unicornio y su asistente dragón no habían sido vistos en ninguna parte. Todo lo que había eran varios artilugios extraños. Relojes, tostadoras, cafeteras, televisores... Por razones aún desconocidas, todos fueron programados para activarse en un momento determinado. De repente, uno por uno, cada máquina, una por una, se activó con una sincronización única. Todos los aparatos sonaron al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó un completo escándalo. Bastante extraño... ya que en esa mañana ningún pony o dragón había sido visto aún. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era la pegaso de melena multicolor, Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle la había llamado ayer para pedir un poco de ayuda en uno de sus últimos experimentos. Normalmente la pegaso arco iris inventaría cualquier excusa para evitar uno de sus experimentos mágicos locos. Sin embargo, Twilight optó por el viejo truco de la adulación pues le dijo que para que dicho experimento funcione, era necesario el pony más rápido de toda Equestria, y no había otro que encaja a la perfección en esa descripción mejor que Rainbow Dash. Nadie atendió la puerta. Rainbow Dash se estaba arrepintiendo de caer en una trampa tan obvia, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ella ya se había comprometido a ayudar, y no podía echarse atrás. Su elemento de la armonía era la lealtad, después de todo. Después de mucho llamar y llamar, decidió abrir la puerta. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder su día a la espera. Deseaba estar durmiendo en ese momento un poco plácidamente sobre una nube pero, el frío de la madera de la puerta la hizo saber que estaba más despierta que nunca. - ¿Twilight?... ¿Hola? ¿Hay algún pony en casa? … ¡Spike, ven aquí! - Miró a su alrededor. La sala de máquinas llena hasta el techo de artefactos raros y que emtían sonidos un tanto molestos sonidos. Se sintió confundida - ¿Qué melenas está sucediendo...? - No terminó la frase, interrumpida por un terrible olor que invadió sus fosas nasales. " - ¡Diuugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! - dijo mientras sostenía a su nariz con su ala. - Ella es normalmente sucia cuando se trata de experimentos locos, ¡Pero no de esta manera!. Siguió explorando en el desastre, mientras seguía preguntándose dónde se habría metido su amiga inteligente, cuando se dio cuenta de algo interesante. Era una especie de amplificador de sonido. Era similar a los utilizados por los ponis profesionales cuando daban uno de sus lujosos espectáculos. No le importaban mucho esas cosas, pero sonaba bastante cool. Al lado del amplificador había una guitarra. Fue diseñada para que cualquier pony pudiera usarla,y no sólo los unicornios o ponys, quienes aprendieron a tocar las cuerdas con sus pezuñas. Emocionada, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún pony la viera, y tomó la guitarra para conectarla en el amplificador de sonido. - ¡Esto va a ser genial! - pensó para sí misma - Tiene que ser más cool... de hecho, un 20% más cool en realidad... - Luego encendió los interruptores en el amplificador, ajustando todos los controles a la máxima potencia. Jejeje. Aquí vamos – dijo con gesto de emoción. Se preparó acercando las cuerdas a su casco, y golpeó la primera nota. Desde luego, no tuvo el resultado que esperaba, ya que la fuerza de las ondas sonoras del amplificador la lanzaron fuera de sus cascos hacia uno de los libreros de Twilight, tirándolos y provocando un desastre aún mayor. Lentamente se levantó de entre los escombros de los libros y pergaminos. El amplificador se había roto. - ¡Whoa! - exclamó - ¡Eso fue increíble...! - Repentinamente, se oyó un áspero sonido. Rainbow Dash rápidamente se puso en pie para ver de dónde venía. Otro asistente de Twilight, Owlowiscious, entró volando por la ventana abierta. Tenía una cadena con un frasco alrededor del cuello, que ellá desató lentamente. Dentro del frasco había un pergamino enrollado. - ¿Que tienes ahí? - preguntó ella. - ¿Quién? - respondió el búho. - ¡Pues tú... ¡Daah! - - ¿Quién? - - ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar tus juegos tontos! - dijo Rainbow Dash bastante molesta. - Ahora ¿Dónde estan Twilight Sparkle y Spike? - - ¿Quién? - - Mis amigos color púrpura, ¿Quienes más? - - ¿Quién? - - ¡Sólo dame eso!" - exclamó mientras le quitó la nota de encima - Pájaro tonto... - murmuró. Empezó a leer la nota en voz alta: "Querida Rainbow Dash. Perdón por no estar aquí como habíamos acordado. Un gran emergencia surgió y Spike y yo teníamos que atenderla de inmediato. También te pido una disculpa por el desastre. He estado tratando de encontrar una manera de mezclar la magia de unicornio con la tecnología Goblin... larga historia, te contaré más tarde. De todos modos, he hecho un gran progreso en los resultados de mi experimento y necesitaré tu ayuda. Todo esto es un secreto, así que no se lo digas nadie...” Rainbow Dash sonrió ante la idea de que su amiga pony tendría su propio secreto. - ¿Twilight Sparkle tiene un secreto? ¡Ja! Bueno... esto va a ser divertido... - - Siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie - Intervino una voz alegre, haciendo que la pegaso se sobresalte y casi atraviese la pared... - ¡Pinkie Pie! - exclamó, volviéndose hacia la pony rosa que sonreía alegremente todo el tiempo. - ¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Bueno... - ella comenzó – Yo estaba saltando por la calle tarareando esta melodía muy pegadiza sobre el poder y el amor. Entonces, de repente tuve un tic, mi cola se sacudía, lo cual sólo podía significar que algo estaba cayendo. No traje mi sombrero paraguas conmigo misma, así que corrí hacia la casa de Twilight. La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que entré para evitar que me cayera encima algún objeto. Luego te vi, y tú estabas preparándote para hacer algo mientras decías “aquí vamos” y yo estaba mirándote diciendo “ésto no va a terminar bien” así que me escondí en la cocina. Luego hubo un ruido fuerte …- Rainbow Dash suspiró para sus adentros, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella no pidió tanto detalle, y lamentaba cada vez que le pedía explicación a la pony hiperactiva sobre cualquier cosa. A continuación leyó en silencio el resto de la carta. “''N''os vemos en el borde del bosque Everfree a las 1:15 am...” Rainbow Dash suspiró, temiendo tener que estar despierta hasta tan tarde en la noche. “''Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con este proyecto urgente. Atentamente, Twilight Sparkle. Postada: Conociendo a Pinkie Pie, ella está probablemente a punto de tener otro tic de su Pinkie Sentido. Debido a que todos los aparatos en mi casa se activan y queman los fusibles, es completamente normal así que... dile que no se preocupe"'' Rainbow Dash dejó de leer la carta, y miró a Pinkie Pie, que apenas estaba terminando su descripción larga a una simple pregunta. - ... Y así es como terminé aquí hablando contigo, Dashie. - - Entonces ella se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos, jadeando rápidamente e intentado recuperar el aliento. De repente, su nariz empezó a temblar. - ¡Oh-oh! Mi nariz se mueve en vertical. Esto significa que un ruido fuerte se acerca, o estoy a punto de experimentar un gran estornudo... - Justo en ese momento, las máquinas de la estancia se activaron al unísono, provocando un cortocircuito en un fusible acompañado de un poco de fuego por el sobrecalentamiento, que Owlowiscious rápidamente apagó con un extintor cerca. - ¿Cuál es el punto de todo ésto? - preguntó Rainbow Dash en voz alta – Técnicamente todos los relojes no se apagan en el momento exacto - - ¡Ohh! Ni que lo digas.. - Añadió Pinkie Pie. - Ese reloj tiene 25 minutos de retraso - No es de extrañar que las máquinas no puedan darte la hora correcta... - Los ojos de la arcoiris pegaso saltaron de sus órbitas por un momento. - ¿Di... dijiste que el reloj está a 25 minutos de retraso? ¡Oh no!...- Exclamó asustada mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ¡Llego tarde a mi primera audición! Los Wonderbolts quedaron tan impresionados por ese último espectáculo aéreo, que querían ver si era capaz de repetir la Raimplosión Sónica...- Volvió sus pasos hacia Pinkie Pie. - ¿Porqué Twilight no mencionó éso? ¡Me tengo que ir! - Y con esto, alzando la vista, dejó a la pony rosa a solas con el búho ayudante de Twilight. Sin embargo, en lugar de presionarse, empezó a cantar tranquilamente una canción (The Power of Love) mientras corría. (Letra basada en el soundtrack original de Volver Al Futuro I'', The Power Of Love de Huey Lewis and The News) ''“The power of love is a curious thing Make a one colt weep, make another colt sing Change a hawk to a little white dove More than a feeling that's the power of love You don't need bits, don't take fame Don't need no credit card to ride this train It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes But it might just save your life That's the power of love That's the power of love Can you feel it ?" Continuará :D próximamente subiré la siguiente traducción. ¡Saludos, Ponys! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Fanfic